There is Always Hope for that One day to Arrive
by IfEverythingElseTurnsToDirt
Summary: He had hoped that this time he'd get it right with her, for every girl he'd hurt he wanted to make right by her instead he got a slap in the face, theoretically of course, but it was one that would sting for the rest of his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Something that just happened after listening to a large amount of music.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Glee, but I wish I did.**

His heart is breaking all over again, the tears are brimming over, running down his face. His breathing picks up as he begins to gasp for air, sobs are racking through his body. He doesn't know what to do, he's never felt this way and never wants to again. He wonders if this is what she felt, if she cried these tears over their tragic ending. His compassionate side hopes she hadn't, his arrogant side wishes she did. He hates her yet, he loves her. Why would she do this to him? Did he not show her he cared? What was it that never allowed him to have a happy ending? Why was he never good enough?

She publicly humiliated him and he was all alone. He had come to see her, he had come to wish her good luck, he had hoped she would run into his arms after the performance happy to see him once more. He had longed to hold her in his arms and let her know how beautiful and how talented she was, that those judges were wrong when they didn't put her team through. Of course he would have known they weren't, New Directions was nothing but a club of amateurs trying to fulfill their dreams of stardom.

She didn't deserve to be stuck in Lima with these idiots, she deserved for people to fall on their knees for her. And Hudson surely didn't deserve her. That bumbling idiotic idiot didn't deserve the grandeur that was Rachel Barbara Berry. He didn't either but damn him if that was going to keep him from loving her. The only thing keeping him alive was the thought she would leave Hudson in the next year. That they would once again get their shot at an epic romance, he was delusional, he knew.

He wouldn't stand a year without her, not again, she was his drug, highly addictive, one taste was all he needed to go insane with need. Her talent was far to grand for her petite frame, her dramatics completely over the top for a diva from Lima, Ohio, her nose the "flaw" she hated (he loved it, he loved all of her), her need for popularity was irrational (yet, understood), her undying love for the stage (the thing that brought them together), and the fact all her dreams were truly just an inevitability did nothing to help his resolve. If she had been in Vocal Adrenaline he would have given her a second look nothing more, probably broken her heart just to steal the solos from her. If he had met her anywhere but that music store he would have been vindictive, he would have ripped her into shreds. For godsakes he had and he regretted it too. He knew he shouldn't, he knew he never truly would, she was standing in front of his dreams. He knew she would have done the same so it was bullshit if she was going to say that she could No longer love him or trust him for that. She had sent the new lead of Vocal Adrenaline to a crack house (inactive but none the less a crack house) all because the poor exchange student was competition. She was just as spiteful as he was and he knew it.

Or maybe he didn't know her at all maybe he was seeing what he wanted to see. Of course she had sung with him, he had missed the perfect harmony created by the mixture of their voices, he knew she had too, she had forgiven him but that didn't mean she still wasn't hurt, she had invited him to go to prom in a group, not a date (he knew better), she had sung My Man from Funny Girl for her audition she knew what it would do to him (he had hoped it was meant for him), she had allowed him to kiss her after he confessed his love for her. He didn't know where he went wrong it was so cliché it disgusted him. Rachel and Jesse were not cliché they were a category of their own and compare them as much to "The Way We Were" they weren't it, as cliché as epic romances are theirs was different it always would be. Epic romances ended in a happy ending and he knew this time it wouldn't. He had hoped that this time he'd get it right with her, for every girl he'd hurt he wanted to make right by her instead he got a slap in the face, theoretically of course, but it was one that would sting for the rest of his life. She wasn't going to carry the heartbreak like Barbara, he was and she was insane if she was going to take that away from him. He still has hope that someday they'll meet again in Broadway when she's free of Franketeen and they will live out their dreams together. He'll be there for her first Tony win and then her Grammy win. He will dream of this every day because just like Rachel's dream it is an inevitability.


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to turn this story into a multi-chapter so here goes...I hope you enjoy.**

**REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee...I don't understand why i can't.**

It had now been 6 years 345 days 5 hours since she had last spoken to him, since she had last seen him. 6 years later and she couldn't forget him, stuck in a loveless marriage with the man people considered her high school sweetheart. Their relationship seemed prefect from the outside, but they both knew the ruins were held in the foundation of their relationship. It had been doomed from the beginning, they both knew it yet, exactly 3 years after the start of their relationship he had proposed, to any small minded girl from Lima, Ohio it would have been extremely romantic a moment that would remain in their memory until the end of time. For her, she felt nothing but indifference a sense of enveloping imaginary chains tying her down to the place she longed to leave. She had accepted too kind hearted to break the poor boys heart, you could call her acceptance an act of charity, her yes was full of regret and pity for the boy on his knee in front of her. She had apparently refined her acting skills those past three years because the next thing she knew he was sliding the ring on her finger and lifting her off the ground with a kiss she assumed was one of complete happiness. The next few months since then had been a blur the preparations for her wedding moved by in a perfect bliss. She vaguely remembered trying on the wedding dress she had worn, the one which she had not had the heart to keep and threw out like yesterdays garbage. She felt no remorse for leading him on, now a man she was positive the boy she once knew had gained a brain he should have figured out she was never truly over Him.

Disrupted from her thoughts, he barged through the door a wicked smile on his face. She feared the look in his eyes not that she'd ever admit it, but nonetheless she feared the way he looked at her like he saw right through her. He stopped stalking towards her and slammed down a group of papers. She stared at him for quite a while and then at the papers, her eyes widened as she took in the sight before her. On the very cover of every magazine was the announcement of The St. James wedding, everyone had been itching to know if it actually existed. There it was his fiancé flaunting her ring about on the red carpets and she felt the tears well up in her eyes. He came to sit by her clicked on the TV. For a few minutes he was silent then turned towards her the malicious tone in his voice when he said "Well, it seems as though he'll soon be off the market Rachel. How does it feel to know the love of your life has moved on perfectly without you?" it broke her.

The boy, no, man that was supposedly getting happily married in about 4 months didn't know what to do. He had proposed because it was what was expected. She had been his safe choice a perfectly nice girl off broadway she had decent talent and was very beautiful that much he could not deny, but she would never be Her. He had heard of her marriage to Hudson, the romantic proposal, the beautiful wedding, the beauty she was walking down the aisle. The beauty she still was haunted him so. His thoughts were broken by the slam of a door, his fiancé had tear streaks running down her face and more were escaping her eyes. He panicked not knowing how to deal with this, Cindy had always been a happy person, smiling on a daily basis he suspected there was a broken girl underneath it all but truly she held a very vivacious personality. Not as vivacious as hers but nonetheless existent. He worriedly asked what was wrong and that's when she started with the yelling...

"As if you ever cared I know all about her Jesse the girl to who your heart truly belongs to, the Rachel I've tried so hard to live up to, the girl you'll never forget ever and I cant do this anymore. I can't, Jesse it hurts so much to be so completely in love with you and know your heart is elsewhere. So, I'm calling off the wedding you won't be tied to me in any way shape or form. Leave now I never want to speak to you again go find the girl that took all the love your heart had to offer, go to the girl that no one will ever live up to in your book because no one will love you the way I did, not even she." he stared at her wide eyed the girl he had managed to completely figure out, had in a few short minutes just blown his mind. His realization was cut short by the words that would forever have cut the deepest, "because if she had, she'd be here right now. She wouldn't be off married to the boy she fell in love with in high school" and that was it he got up no goodbye and slammed the door on his way out. He felt his heart shatter for the love he had lost, for the love he still had, it shattered for the girl that entered the apartment with tear filled eyes doubting the potential she truly had all because of him. He had to find her Rachel berry was going to be his regardless of the consequences. No matter how terrible and sinful his actions would become he needed to find her, she was his and he knew but the hole in his Chest widened as he remembered Cindy's words, they rang in pure honesty from her heart but what did she know he thought to himself, she didn't know true love from the fake, he had evaded her for all these years why now. And then he saw it The large billboard across her building marking infiltrated territory, Rachel Barbara Berry stood announced as Fanny Brice in the revival of Funny Girl, she had come home, their home. And he was damned if he wasn't gonna be her Nick Arnstein.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Glee.

6 years he thought to himself, six long years that would forever make his future task harder than neccessary. He was positive her young mind had all but washed away the memories of what they had, he was sure she probably didn't even remember the color of his eyes. Yet, it pained him to think of such things when his mind had been forced everyday to retain the memories, even the simplest things like her favorite color he remembered. It would take him a lifetime to forget her because she changed him so much. The soulless monster that had cared for no one but himself in 18 years had managed to fall in love with his equal. The only person he had ever met that thrilled him and frightened him all at once. Now he stood at the front doors of the auditorium ready to audition for the role of a lifetime.

He had flaunted for years that he never got nervous, it seemed to others that performing was nothing but a second nature to him. He admired himself as much as others did him, but stepping on that stage he felt nothing but pure and honest nervousness because, there she sat front and center to the stage. She sat staring back at him with wide eyes he saw a spark in her eyes, she remembered him. It gave him the motivation he needed he was going to perform for her no one else mattered, just her. Once again broken away from his thoughts the director spoke to him, "So, Mr. St. James, you are a well known Broadway actor among other things why would you choose to do a Broadway revival of Funny Girl of course you're auditioning for lead but why this why now?" He was caught off guard by the question but retained his showface, "Well, i've always held a strong connection with the Broadway world and have always admired the true storytelling of true broadway classics which is partly a reason for my audition but the other reason has to do with the girl I fell in love with. Her dream was to play three famous roles on broadway one of them being this and to feel closer to her I've taken it on my self to play Fannys, Nick.", he replied. "Well, of course I've heard of your engagement she's a lucky girl I wasn't aware she was a fan of Broadway classic...", Jesse sighed, it was now or never, "ummm, yeah about that as it turns out I'm back on the market. Cindy ended the engagement because of the girl I'm doing this for." The director eyed him slightly, "I'm a married man Mr. St. James and with all do respect I don't mean to pry but is this girl an immediate cause to the break of your relationship? Did you cheat on Cindy? I know this is a work enviornment and I shouldn't judge for what you do but I don't think this would work out..." Jesse stared at him with wide eyes, he felt extremely offended and sharply replied, "No, you don't have a right to pry or judge but no this girl is the one that got away, I'll forever rememeber her and I'm glad Cindy did what I was too afraid to do. She was right when she told me I never forgot the girl I fell in love with 6 years ago and my heart aches whenever I remember her and the love I still have for her even to this day", his voice was full of passionate emotion and for the first time since the questioning began he peeked over to Rachel, it seemed all her face had drained of color and she couldn't quite look up from the hands that laid in her lap.

The director cleared his throat and Jesse reluctantly tore his eyes from Rachel, "Well, Mr. St. James excuse my assumptions of your lifestyle. So, let's get to it what will you be singing for us today. Oh, excuse my carlessness here sits our wonderful Rachel Berry the new Fanny Brice. Jesse, Rachel. Rachel, Jesse." Rachel eyed him carefully not sure what move to make but then spoke out, "Hello, it's nice to see you again, Jesse after so long."

"Its nice to see you as well Rachel, it's been far too long" Perplexed the director questioned if they knew each other. They both responded with a yes, explaining how they were both from Ohio and had been each others competition for Choir competitions. They both somehow knew that excluding their past together would serve for the best. Warily the director asked once more, "What will you be singing?" Jesse then looked to Rachel and said, "I will be performing "All I Ask of You (Reprise)" from The Phantom of the Opera."

"Well then proceed Mr. St. James."

The first few notes broke the silence in the empty auditorium, a last minute change of song choice after explaining his life story to the two people in front of him, he wouldn't regret his choice of song knowing that all the feelings he had held within himself would be expressed word for word in the melancholy worship of love this song retained. He had always felt a kinship to the part beast and loving side that the phantom held. He had found himself always feeling oddly similar to the masked man who loved so deeply yet, never understood why until he had met her and now here he was fighting for a chance to star right by her in a role that would positively win her a Tony award the one he wished to stand by her side when they announced the winner. The last notes of heartbreak escaped the confines of the auditrioum and he was brought back to the heartwrenching reality he lived in. "Spectacular, that was amazing. I see you've brought Ms. Berry to tears well done, let's move on to a scene which have you selected?"

"I have selected the scene In which Nick newly released from prison comes back to Fanny"

"Lets go then Mr. St. James I hope you don't disappoint."...

"Well, thank you for coming we'll let you know by the end of the week." The end of the week he thought to himself, well of course mr director sir the end of the week is a lifetime for you as well. But vocally announced his appreciation for the oppotunity, taking one last look at Rachel as if it would be the last he exited through the stage door feeling the weight on his shoulders had somehow lessened.

Wow, 6 years she thought no less than a week ago had she left her husband for New York and the heartbreak he had ensued, and here she sat as the new Fanny Brice waiting for her Nick Arnstein to walk through the door. Theoretically of course; Jesse was no longer hers and even if he truly was the Nick Arnstein to her Fanny Brice the relationship would only remain proffesional yet she feared seeing him after so long. People changed and she didn't believe that a boy now man such as Jesse St. James retained any of the adolescent quirks she always admired. They called his name and she was stuck in a trance just like the first and second time that had crossed paths before, he took perfectly calculated steps to the center of the stage skimming through the endless rows of seats until he caught sight of her. His eyes stilled on her she couldn't help but blush and feel chills down her spine whenever it came to those powerful blue eyes of his she felt like she was 15 again couldn't control her reactions to the boy she liked. He tore his eyes away from her when the director began questioning him. She had seen the hint of uneasiness when asked of his fiancé and she had felt some when he talked about the girl he fell in love with that sounded extremely like her but she may just be imagining things. And then she heard it the clear announcement that Cindy Klane would no longer be the future Mrs. St. James and she felt a surge of relief flow through her an aura of hope enveloping her. But then the director asked if this girl had been a direct reason, if he had cheated on Cindy and she held her breath for his answer. The anger seeping from his words when he replied to the director let her feel peace once again and then he spoke of 6 years and how he still loves this girl and she felt the color drain from her face looking to her lap now easily distracted by the hands laying in her lap.

She couldn't meet his eyes without telling him how she felt and it would cost him the audition and maybe her future career so she deemed it uneccessary to speak to him of such trivial things. His song choice surprised her, he had never demonstrated a favoritism for Phantom of the Opera when he auditioned but noticed the hidden meaning behind his words, she then claimed herself delusional he could speak of any girl from 6 years ago and here she was thinking of joining him on stage and singing her heart out with the man. She always held a selfish side that longed to hear him sing and the way his voice wrapped around the words, the way that his eyes sparkled on the stage, she knew that this director would make a great mistake if he wasn't cast as Nick and mostly it was because this performance was making the tears brim over she wasn't aware of how she survived without his talent for so long then it ended his scene came up next. He chose one of her favorite scenes, she hated and loved the scene, they didn't get their happy ending but they did hold a love so powerful to allow them to let go and move on and here he was making her fall in love with him all over again. She was so foolish and she knew it, she couldn't bear to think of working with him when being so completely in love with him yet, she couldn't bear the thought of doing this show without him.

So, she was troubled after his audition the director had asked if she thought he had what it took she replied yes without a second thought. Only later regretting her choice who knows how long this show would last and they would be together for it all, together as friends and it pained her and brought her happiness all at once. Now she stood in front of his apartment in Manhattan waiting for the nerve to walk up the steps and tell him the good news. She had specifically asked for the task hoping to see even the slightest reaction of happiness because she was the one who let him know and because they would now be costars. The decision had been made two days ago yet she had gotten the nerve to take a cab here this morning who knows how long it would take to even move a foot towards the steps.

Once again, I do not own Glee i simply make up stories that involve the characters.

I would REALLY appreciate some Reviews/Opinions.

I will try to update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I do believe I have taken a while to update this story so here is the next chapter.**

**I do not own Glee**

* * *

><p>Two damn days it had been two days and still no word from them! He was worried not that he'd ever admit it to others let alone himself but he was. Scared at the thought that someone would take what he considered his rightful place beside her. They had practiced together melding their voices together in perfect harmony preparing themselves for what they knew they would one day have. Yet, here he was she had gotten the yes but what about him? He considered doubting himself but thought better of it and decided to just sulk and whine of how he was talented he was a well known actor on broadway already. He knew that their success could also be gained by the stature he held he had been nominated for 2 Tony awards in the past year or two. Then he heard it a subtle and quite knock on his door. Great, interrupt my sulking why don't you? He knew he was sulking such as a pompous bastard would but it all vanished as he opened the door. There she stood. Margaret from across the hall in nothing but a very tight fitting tank top and short short very short shorts, she would always come over to ask for something always hitting on him by the end but he never paid notice. She threw herself at him even when she knew of his engagement. He had never ogled the girl or taken a look below the neck in an ogling fashion. She was attractive yes if you enjoyed Fake women particularly overly fake women. The old Jesse would have asked her out on a date and probably slept with her. And ignored he from then on but he had always been just a cordial neighbor and would forever stand as so. He supposed she had heard of the break up it was all over the news just as the engagement had been last week, so it was to no surprise when she threw herself at him telling him how sorry she felt, that they had looked so happy together and she didn't know where It went wrong, but she hoped he would find happiness with someone more "suitable" she claimed. His arms hung limply at his sides he then figured it was rude to not return the hug but as his arms began to close about to encircle the women in his arms he saw her a quick glimpse going up the stairs and he not rudely but hastily pushed Margaret off of him. And said she should come back another day that he was expecting company and so she hurried off but not before more than invitingly offering herself as someone to talk to. Ugh god he didn't know what he did to deserve such thing! He quickly closed the door and checked himself in the mirror in the hallway he heard the knock, this one timid yes but full of command. He didn't want to seem desperate so he waited for a minute then they knocked again he ran to the door and swung it open to make it seem as if he were busy and casually said, "Hey" without truly acknowledging her presence. "Oh, hey Rachel gosh I'm being so rude you interrupted me while I was... rehearsing some songs.", he quickly lied one she was sure to buy, it was expected Jesse always rehearsed perfection was key that's something valuable he had learned from Vocal Adrenaline. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude in your time but I had to come and let you know the news", he smirked, his acting still intact he supposed after 6 months off he was still in touch with his acting side. "No, No you weren't intruding but you know me perfection is what I aim for and perfection..." "is what I shall be yes yes Jesse I very well remember the motto you created for yourself back in high school yet you don't even seem to care that the lead of Funny Girl has come to your house on a cordial visit unlike I would have truly chosen." he had actually been pretty rude, "Well, then I'm sorry what let's me have the pleasure of having you over at my house at this time?", he asked. "Well, I was simply going to drop off the script and let you know that rehearsals start in a week so here you go, and now I shall be going...it was.."<p>

"Wait what? I got it I'm the Nick to your Fanny?"

"No, you haven't Jesse I simply think you deserve the humiliation that you shan't be in the revival of an amazing Broadway classic that you seem to love almost as much as I do..", sarcasm leaking through her words.

"No need for the sarcasm Rach, you're dramatic enough as it is if I remember correctly this is the point where you would smile at me because I know you so well"

Her face lit up at the tone of nostalgia that covered his words and a small smile crept on her lips but then she remembered, "This isn't high school anymore Jesse and I'm not that girl anymore the one that falls for your every word, the one that needed everyones approval because I finally have my approval and that's all I'll ever need.", she replied sharply.

Random yet expected he stated, "And I never said you were Rach, just stating the fact that you smile at compliments such as those and that's great that you finally stand up for yourself I'm proud of you, care bear."

She giggled, "Jesse, don't ever call me that again"

"But you like it", he defended.

"I do not and remember practice starts next week I added a planner to the script I hope you don't mind it's just the way I've alway done things, but I have to get going I have a meeting with my lawyer to file the divorce papers." and there she had let it slip forgetting for a second who she was talking to, the papers fell to his feet surprise etched all over his face. He had expected they would last that Hudson had come with her but obviously not...

"I've got to run, see you at rehearsal" and In a flash she was gone.

He couldn't help the grin that crept on to his face maybe conquering Rachel Berry wouldn't be so hard after all.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope to update soon :D<strong>

**Reviews are always appreciated**


End file.
